Who's in Charge?
by fudgebrownieface
Summary: When an accident happens, Bree and Chase are at their wits ends trying to prove who's really in charge and who can better take care of a dopey toddler. Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

**-Who's in charge?-**

* * *

><p>"Im soooo bored!" Davis whined. Bree was doing her nails and Davis's cry made her mes up, thus making a red smear across her finger, and Chase lost his place in the book he was reading.<p>

"Then go do something!" Bree snapped.

Davis looked at her. "Like what? Dad cut off the power to the computers in here so I can't play any game" BRee rolled her eyes. Could he not go outside and play?

"WEll read a book!" Chase said while trying to find his place.

"I would but I have a life!" Davis said. Bree was annoyed beyond possible. Davis has been on a huge annoying streak, it's basically his terrible 2's at 10... It's his terrible 10!

"Just shut up and watch a movie!" Bree said while cleaning the paint off her finger. Davis sneered. He did NOT like movies. The idea that you have to sit still in your own home just bothered him...Being controlled bothered him. Especially when his siblings try to control him. They may be older, but he'll outlive them all! Or so he says.

"But I hate movies" Davis whined even slammed his book shut and got up.

"Then go upstairs, find Davenport, tell him to put the electricity back before Spike makes him...Got it!" Chase growled a little. Davis held in his laughter. Chase wasn't Spike yet, but it was funny when he was on the brink of turning into Spike.

"Ok" He said while hopping of the counter. Once he was out of ear shot Bree and Chase began to complain about it.

"ugh he's been on this streak for weeks" Bree said. "Yeah, why he can't he be 5 again when you could spank him, he'd learn his lesson, go back to his room, and come back all sweet and nice?" Chase asked rhetorically. Bree nodded in agreement.

* * *

><p>-Upstairs-<p>

Davis was upstairs with Donald trying to get him tot urn the power back on down in the lab.

"No Davis, I need it off so that way I can reset the data on all the appliances down there" Donald said. Davis groaned in annoyance.

"Look if you want something to do, go grab Adam's DVD player and watch a movie. We've got a huge trip to go on later on today so you need to be on your best behavior. Understand?" Donald asked. Davis was just staring off into space. Donald snapped his fingers in front of Davis's face.

"Davis!"Davis snapped out of his little world.

"Im sorry what?" He asked. Donald rolled his eyes and turned the power back on and handing Davis a random movie.

"There, now let me work" He said. Davis nodded and walked down to the lab

* * *

><p>-Lab-<p>

"Thank you" Chase said exasperated. Davis came prancing down to the lab with headphones and a DVD player.

"You're gonna watch a movie?" Bree asked a little peeved off that he didn't do that before.

"Yeah" He said as if it was obvious. Bree was getting a little fed up here.

"Why didn't you do that before?!"

"Because I didn't want to then 'Mom'!" Davis said while laughing a little at how Bree was scolding him like a mother. He pulled out a movie that was rated pg-13. Chase noticed and swiped the movie right out of his hands.

"You're not watching this. There's bad language and alot of stuff that you're too young to watch" Davis was getting mad. _'Why do they think they can control every bit of my life?!'_ He thought.

"It's not that bad. Josh's parents let him see it!" He said while crossing his arms. "Well Josh's parents aren't your parents!" Chase said.

"Alright. Man you're starting to sound like a Dad" Davis said a little frustrated. Chase rolled his eyes. Was it his fault he didn't want Davis watching a movie that could get them all in trouble?

"Look you're not watching this, and that's final" Bree said while crossing her arms.

Davis groaned and turned around.

"Can I atleast play with this?" Davis asked while picking up a small device. He began to press the buttons on it.

"Davis don't tou-!" Chase yelled. Suddenly there was a huge flash of light and smoke.

Bree and Chase were waving off the smoke while trying to see if Davis was alright. Chase kneeled down and tried to find him in the the cloud of smoke.

"Got him" Chase said a little weirdly. "Whats with the weird voice?" Bree asked. Chase was pulling Davis out fo the smoke.

"It feels smaller than Davis" Chase pulled out a boy that looked like Davis...but wasn't.

"Uhhh how did this kid get in here?" Chase asked a little nervously. Bree walked up to the two.

"I think that's Davis..." Bree said. The boy looked at them. "Chasey, Bee Bee!" He yelled with happiness.

"Oh my god..." Bree said. What has just happened?

* * *

><p><strong>So there's the first chapter. I've seen a lot of stories with a character turning into a child, so I figured, why not do one? Let me know what you think.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright here's chapter 2. Im glad you all are enjoying this and here's more! Im sorry I haven't been able to update anything. Im taking two math classes and it's my worst subject so im super busy now...**

* * *

><p>Chase and Bree were still in shock.<p>

"what are we going to do? We can't leave him as a 3 year old until he grows back up" Bree said. They were both lost on what to do. Chase was thinking while holding the little 3 year old. He knew the only way to fix this without anyone finding out.

"I don't know. I guess we'd have to fix the machine and use it on him again" They both were trying to think of something , up until Donald walked down to the lab.

"Hy guys you ready to- who's this?" He asked while gesturing to Davis.

"Uhhh, this is...our...uh..." Chase couldn't think of anything. Bree stepped in on the knick of time.

"You know Ryan from school?" She asked. Donald looked at her and nodded in agreement.

"Well you know, he has a cousin, who has a sister and this boy is her little brother and we're babysititng for them" Bree said while Chase was nodding in agreement. Donald looked pretty skeptical.

"Ok but what is he doing in the lab?!" He whispered to the teens. "Well he wandered down here and we just came to get him" Bree said. Donald just sighed. They do not need a repeat of Marcus and it might be worse if it was a three year old.

"Alright well get him out of here. And I guess you can't go on the trip with us" Donald said. Bree and Chase didn't want to go anyway. It was just a tour of Davenport industries and a lot of business meetings. Everyone has done this atleast once or twice so it was super boring. Not to mention having to wait until Donald was done with business meetings and seminars.

"Oh no. That's so terrible" Bree said sarcastically. Donald rolled his eyes. Could they not enjoy a little bit of his business life?

"Ok well we're leaving, be good, and ...where's Davis?" He asked. Bree adn chase froze. Chase had his hand over Davis's mouth so he doesn't rat them out.

"Uhh, he's in the bathroom" Chase said. Donald looked at them, then he just went with it.

"Ok...bye" Donald walked out of the lab and left with the rest of the family.

"Ok so we have 3 days to figure this out" Bree said. Davis began to get a little bored.

"Can we pway somfin?" He asked. Bree just adored his 3 year old voice.

"Sure, let's play..." Bree thought for a minute. He's 3, he can't do Mental Chaos, but he could do tag.

"Tag" Bree said. Davis lit up.

"Ok, youw it!" Davis said while giggling and running around the lab. Bree couldn't help but laugh. She used her super speed and ran around the lab, making the toddler dizzy.

Davis got a little irritated and threw a toy ball at her.

"Ow" Bree said while laughing a little. It was only a toy and it didn't actually hurt. Davis couldn't help but laugh even more. Bree ran another circle around him.

"Ok Bree I think now might be a good time for a nap and we can try to fix the mahcine" Chase said. "Ok but where should he sleep? We don't exactly have baby proof stuff...We have Adam proof stuff if that helps" Bree said. Chase remembered something and ran into the connecting office.

"Whewe's Chasey goin?" Davis asked. "He's just getting a few things for nap time" Bree said. Davis frowned.

"No nap time!" He yelled. He got up and ran across the lab to the rock climbing wall. He began to climb up the wall. Chase ran back in with a baby blanket, stuffed hippo, and a passy. Just incase Davis is still in that phase.

"Hey Bree where's-DAVIS!" Chase said. Davis was still climbing up the wall.

"Davis you get down from there right now!" Bree said. Davis continued climbing until his little foot slipped.

"Davis!" Bree yelled. Chase used his molecular kinesis to catch him and set him down gently on the ground. Davis stood up and saw an angry Bree and Chase.

"Davis don't you ever do that again! You could've gotten hurt!" Bree said. Davis looked pretty guilty. "Sowwy" He said. They both sighed.

"Now come on, it's nap time" Chase said. He picked Davis up and gave him the blankie and toy. He put the pacifier in Davis's mouth.

"Isn't he a little old for that?" Bree asked.

"Remember, Davenport said Davis used his pacifier in pre-school. It's basically a coping mechanism and it keeps him quiet" Chase said. He carried Davis to the capsules and placed him inside. He had his blanket wrapped around him with the stuffed hippo's head peeking out of the blanket and Davis's head was leaning on his own shoulder.

"Aww. He's so cute when he's sleeping" Bree said. Chase nodded.

"Yeah, let's get to work" He said. They both began to work on the invention an find out how to reverse it. They spent two hours just going over what they could do to fix the machine.

"Man why can't he just put a reverse button on this thing?" Bree asked completely annoyed. Turns out reversing the effects are going to be a little harder than expected.

After a few more minutes of working, the two bionics heard Davis tapping on the capsule.

"Guess he's up" Chase said. Bree opened up the capsule and sat Davis down so he can play.

"I wanna dwaw!" He said. Bree looked around for anything revolving around colring books and crayons.

"You know there's a whole stash upstairs in a box marked _'Adam's stuff'_?" Chase said. Bree just stopped in her place and ran upstairs.

"Whewe's Daddy?" Davis asked. "He's at work" Chase said simply while working on his invention. Davis walked up and tried to climb up the bar.

"When is Daddy go'n be home?"

"He'll be home in a few days. Until then, Bree and I are gonna take care of you" Chase said. Davis looked pretty happy so he just let it be. Moments later Bree came downstairs with a box full of stuff.

"Ok so here's all of Adam's old junk" Bree said while sorting out the toys from the box.

The two teens shifted through the box until Bree pulled out a coloring book. It had little race cars and trucks.

"Here Davis, draw on this" She said while handing it and some crayons to Davis. Davis lit up and began to lay on his stomach and draw a bunch of scribbles with his tongue sticking out of his mouth a little. Suddenly something began to stink.

"What's that smell?" Bree asked. They both looked at Davis. Oh boy... The WORST part of babysitting.

Stinky diapers

"Well...Im sure Davenport has some diapers laying around somewhere" Bree said. She began to look around leaving Chase to deal with the stinking toddler.

"Uhhh Davis. Did you make a poopy?" He asked. Davis looked at him. His face was red as if he was concentrating really hard. Chase immediately realised that Davis was going RIGHT THEN!

Bree came running down with some diapers Tasha had for her friends son when they babysat.

"Ok here" She said while handing the diaper to Chase. Chase quickly gave it back.

"Im not changing that!" He said. Bree rolled her eyes.

"Come on. i did it all the time when he was this age and it's your turn!" Bree yelled back while using her vocal manipulation to lower her voice to a menacing growl.

"O-Ok" Chase said obviously afraid of his sister. Chase took the diaper and some wipes and picked up Davis. He layed him on the cyber desk.

"Ok here goes..." He said while holding his breath. Davis quickly realized what was happening and began briskly kicking at Chase. A couple hit Chase in the stomach causing Chase to lose breath. Chase quickly swatted the toddlers bottom. Hot tears began to fill the childs eyes.

"You don't kick people!" He growled. Bree quickly got on to Chase.

"Don't yell at him!" She growled. Chase looked completely confused. "What?! That's what Davenport did" Bree rolled her eyes and narrowed them back on Chase.

"Well still, he's 3! You're being kind of strict" She said. Chase just sighed all annoyed and went back to Davis's diaper.

Bree thankfully took over and quickly fixed his diaper. The three of them began to play together until it was about 10:00

"Finally it's bedtime" Chase breathed out. He had a marker drawing of a pigs butt...or bird on his face and Bree let Davis do her make up for fun...Well...fun for him, not fun for those unfortunate souls who will have to see her makeup like that.

"Davis come on. It's time for bed" Bree said. Davis walked over to the capsule.

"No you sleep in your room like a big boy" Chase said. Davis looked at the elevator. The dark, very dark elevator. Fear filled his body.

He nodded slowly and trampled off upstairs. Bree and Chase went to go clean their faces from the catastrophe known as their 3 year old brother.

Once they caem back they found Davis in the room clutching his hippo.

"What's wrong?" Bree asked sweetly. Davis looked up. "It's dawk up thewe" He said, almost on the brink of tears. Bree thought about it.

"I guess you can sleep in the capsules with Chase and I" She said while handing him to Chase.

"What? I can't hold him all night while sleeping. Im gonna drop him" He said. Davis looked at Chase. "I-I mean..." Chase said while looking at Bree.

"Just hold him until he falls asleep" She whispered. Chase nodded and walked into the capsule with the toddler in his arms.

"Goodnight you two" Bree said while stepping in hers.

"Night" Chase said while yawning. Davis yawned right after except it was a tiny little one. The 3 year old then nuzzled against Chase and fell asleep.

"Awww that is SOOOOO sweet!" Bree cooed while looking at the two brothers. She snapped a picture of it.

"Bree..." Chase said exhaustively. Bree laughed and tried to fall asleep. Chase waited until Davis fell asleep.

Finally he could hear tiny, soft deep breaths. '_FINALLY' _Chase began to think.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok there's the next chapter! Anyways I put a quiz up for Underwater World and one for You'll always find your way back. Enjoy them and do good! And I hope you liked this chapter!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everybody! Im so glad you guys love this story! Anyways Let me hear in the comments about who's way of discipline you think is most effective. It is debatable and it really depends on the person...Ok I've babbled long enough. Here's the chapter!**

Chase's P.O.V

I sat in my capsule holding my used-to-be-10-year-old brother, which is now a 3 year old until he fell asleep. I walked out of the capsule and sat him down against the desk with a blanket and a pillow. He might be a little mad when he wakes up, but he should be fine. I got back into my capsule.

I still don't get why Bree was so mad at me. Usually when your kid, or your brother, kicks you, you're suppose to spank them! Not sweetly tell them not to! They won't learn their lessons that way! I looked over at Bree. Yeah she was sweet and nice and loved kids, but she couldn't discipline them at all! They could start the waterworks on full force and she'd spend her college fund trying to make them happy again. It was good that she was nice and stuff but sometimes you've got to be the bad guy!

Bree's P.O.V

Im not completely mad at Chase, but what he did was unexpected. I've never seen him spank a child before..let alone Davis. It was uncalled for since all Davis did was kick Chase. It wasn't even that hard! I swear he has no idea how to take care of a child.

That morning I woke to Davis banging on my capsule.

"Pway time!" He yelled while throwing his hands up. I just laughed. I opened my capsule and began to play with him until Mr Grumpy Grump got up.

"Bree what are you doing up? It's just now 7:00" He said. When you have a 3 year old, you need to wake up when they do.

"Well he wanted to play" I said. He laughed a little rudely. I rolled my eyes. Here we go, Mr Genius is going to give me a lecture.

"Bree you can't just let him control your life" He said. Im not letting him control my life. I don't want him to cry.

"He's not controling my life. You need to chill and just enjoy this. Our little brother is a 3 year old again, isn't there something you missed about this?" I asked. He crossed his arms and laughed.

"Yeah, that he couldn't talk yet" He said. I grunted and went back to the little child that was moving around a couple farm animal toys. BOOM! Idea!

I picked up a cow and held it infront of Davis.

"Davis, what does a cow say?" I asked. Chase popped in.

"Milk me" He said. Davis laughed a little. I rolled my eyes and laughed. "What noise do they make?" I asked.

"Moooooooo!" He went while leaning backwards. I laughed a little. Chase went on upstairs to go make breakfast. I decided to go and get some stuff to keep him busy while Chase makes breakfast.

"Ok lets go upstairs and go eat" I said all happy. He smiled and held his hands up for me to pick him up. I picked him up and carried him upstairs where I found Chase making some bacon.

"Bacon!" Davis's squeal made Chase slip and spill a little oil on himself.

"AHH!" He cried out. I sat Davis down and ran over to Chase and grabbed a rag. He had a few red spots on his arm, but it wasn't as bad as I thought it might've been.

"Ok, just keep this rag on it, I'll finish breakfast" I said while giving him a cold rag to put over his arm. He nodded and walked over to Davis.

Chase's P.O.V

"Ok so what do you want to play?" I asked while holding my arm a little. Davis looked around the room and picked something. He grabbed my good hand and pulled me to the tv.

"Spon,hob!" He said. Ugh! I hate Spongebob! It's a stupid show about a sponge that lives underwater with a talking starfish, a squirrel, a squid, and a crab that reminds me of Mr Davenport. There's no logic to it, and it doesn't even make sense, but I guess it does to his little mind...and Adam's. I grabbed the remote and turned on the tv. He climbed on to the to the couch and sat against the couch. It's funny how he's so little that his whole body can fit on the couch without his feet even hanging off the edge of the couch.

I sat down next to him and checked my arm. It didn't really hurt as much, so I took the rag off. The show ended and Davis seemed like he was getting bored.

"I wanna pway a game" He said while looking at me. I think I remember a game we used to play with him when he was little.

"Ok, lay down" I said. He layed down. He giggled a little at my random question. It's cute how he never remembers what's in store for him.

"Ok, where's your nose?" I asked in a baby-like voice. He held up his finger and poked his nose.

"Good job, where's your eye?" He hovered his finger over his eye and giggled senselessly.

"Good, now where's your belly?" I asked. Here it comes! He pulled his shirt up and pointed at it. I lifted an eyebrow.

"That your belly?" I asked trying to confirm his answer. He nodded and laughed. "Ok..." I said. I began to blow raspberries on his stomach, which made him release explosions of laughter. I could hear Bree laughing in the background, while she carried the food to the bar.

"Breakfast is ready!" She said while laughing. I looked at Davis and he was laughing so hard he had tears streaming down his face.

"You want some breakfast?" I asked. He happily nodded and took off to the bar. Except he couldn't reach the bar stool, so I lifted him up and sat him down. He began to eat his food, well, attempt to eat his food. It was just funny how he picked his food up with his hands and shoved it in his mouth.

Bree's P.O.V

We all started eating breakfast together. Up until Davenport called.

"Quiet, Davenport's calling!" I said while answering my phone.

_"Hey, Mr Davenport, what's up?"_

_"Nothing, how's it going over there?_

_"Good, turns out Davis is sick so he's staying here. I would've super sped him there but..you know"_

"IM NOT SICK!" Davis yelled, defensively.

_"Was that him? Could you put him on the phone?" _I was quiet for a minute, but then I remembered. I have vocal manipulation!

_"Sure let me get him..."_ I pulled the phone away from my mouth and altered my voice.

"Testing 1...2...3" I said in 10 year old Davis's voice.

_"Hey...Dad" _Im not used to calling Davenport, Dad so this is weird.

_"Hey, how ya feeling?"_

_"Horrible, I threw up on Chase this morning. but don't worry, Bree gave me medecine, made me take a shower, and took care of me. Like the great big sister she is"_

_"Ok, now you're seriously sick. You complain about Bree all the time"_

_"I-I do? What exactly do I say?"_

_"Well you would know. And it's varients of her boy talk and complaining about going ot school and stuff"_

_"Well, I was just kidding...atleast I better be"_

_"What?"_

_"Nothing, have a nice trip"_

_"I will..bye. Can I talk to Bree now?"_

_"No, bye!"_

_"..."_

Wow. Nice to know Davis talks trash about me behind my back to Davenport. I looked over at him and he looked so adorable just eating his food. I'll just deal with him when he turns back.

I went to go put up my dishes and I guess Chase went to the bathroom. When I turned around, I heard a clashing sound and found Davis head first on the bar.

"Davis..." I said while shaking him a tiny bit. I lifted him up and he was completely limp.

"CHASE GET IN HERE NOW!" I yelled. I heard fast and loud footprints come through the hallway.

"What's wrong?!" He asked a little startled. "Something's wrong with Davis!" I said. I showed him to chase, which he knew what was happening.

"Don't worry, it' just his bionics. They're set to function on a 10-year-old level, so I'll just reset his bionics" He said. Good! I carried him down to the lab, along with Chase. I sat Davis on the cyber desk. Chase began to turn down his bionic settings. Suddenly Davis began to whimper. I walked over to him to examine him.

"Why is he whimpering?" I asked while stroking his hair. "He must be having a nightmare" Chase said. He whimpered a little more and tears fell from his eyes. After Chase completely turned down his bionics, he shot awake and was crying. He saw me and tackled me in a hug. Man even at 3 he's a tight hugger.

"Is he gone?" Davis asked quietly and scared. "yeah, he's gone. Noones going to hurt you" I said. I kissed his head and cradled him for a little bit.

"Who do you think he's talking about?" Chase asked. I shrugged my shoulders. "I don't know bu-" My phone went off again. Dangit Davenport!

"My phones on the desk, can you answer it?" I said while trying to soothe Davis. He nodded and asnwered my phone.

"..Hello? ...Hey Mr Davenport...Bree's comforting Davis...He had a nightmare...yeah, hey do you know about anyone who he could be having nightmares about?..." Chase went silent for a minute.

"What? How does that make sense?...Oh, ok now that makes sense...how come you never told us!?...Fine, you're explaining when you all get home!...yeah, bye" What is he talking about?

"What did Davenport say?" I asked. He looked a little nervous about saying.

"Well!?" I asked.

"Apparently Davis was having a nightmare about Douglas" He said. Davis immediately tightened his grip around me.

"It's ok, he's not here" I said.

"Douglas? How? He never had time with Davis like the rest of us. We saw Davis a couple days after Mom had Davis" I said.

"Apparently Douglas and our Mom had Davis and Davenport didn't know until he was almost 2" Chase said. That's why Davis looked bigger than a normal new born. Davis than lifted his head and looked at me with watery eyes. So now that we know Douglas had Davis, what did he do to him?

**There's that chapter. i hope that makes up for not updating in a while. What did douglas do to Davis. How will affect the family? Find out next chapter!**


End file.
